


《洪流》

by nkll



Category: nkll
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkll/pseuds/nkll





	《洪流》

第二十章   
  
徐老师说到做到，当天晚上就把裴聿拽到床上，开始亲自教学了。  
裴聿害羞过头，反倒有点麻木，脸不红气不喘了，把浴袍一脱，任由徐涓摆弄，那态度好像英勇赴死，把徐涓逗得趴在他身上直笑。  
  
裴聿不生气，他在一次又一次被调戏的苦难中悟出了真理：别搭理徐涓就对了，越理他越来劲。  
果然，徐涓笑了一会见没人配合自己就不笑了，他把裴聿压在床上，嘴唇从裴聿的脖颈上掠过，留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
  
“你用了我的沐浴露？”徐涓嗅了嗅，熟悉的味道又不全然熟悉，裴聿身上有属于自己的气味，好像是一种天然香水，若有似无，撩人心魄。  
“你真好闻。”徐涓忍不住亲他，把他的脖子咬出了几道牙印。  
  
在床上咬人，不论轻重都是勾引。他咬一口，裴聿便要抖一下，身躯绷得那么紧，活像在受刑。  
但受刑只有惧怕，他却心怀期待，呼吸都粗重了几分。  
  
徐涓看他一动不动，感慨于这年头如此清纯不做作的木头疙瘩不好找了，他能怎么办呢？当然是好好教、认真教。  
  
“你别不理我行吗？”徐涓拿起裴聿的手，放到自己腰上，“稍微配合点吧，裴老师。”  
“怎么配合？”  
“抱我。”  
“……”  
裴聿听了，两手从下方抬起，扣住他的腰。  
  
“亲我。”徐涓又说，“你不想亲我么，想亲为什么不动呢。”  
“上次……”  
上次他主动得太莽撞，徐涓不高兴了，导致他这次更加束手束脚，不知道应该怎么做才合适。  
  
徐涓理解他没说出口的话，默默地和他对视了几秒。  
  
裴聿出汗了。  
他太紧张了。  
徐涓从来不知道，上床这么快活又简单的事竟然值得紧张，也许和有没有经验无关，如果太过动心，心脏跳得太快身体反应就会变慢，什么都不在乎的人才能总是游刃有余。  
  
这样一想，徐涓觉得自己也有点紧张了，他完全是被裴聿传染的。  
卧室里的气氛太安静，他能清楚地听见裴聿吞咽口水的声音，那双唇紧紧阖住，每一次细微的颤动都勾动喉结，牵连胸口，起伏的呼吸成了一种折磨，在徐涓的注视下，裴聿好像连气都不敢喘了，脸色憋得通红。  
徐涓再也忍不住，压住他的肩膀，用力地吻下去。  
  
“……别紧张。”他贴着裴聿说，“你想怎么做就怎么做。”  
  
他们滚烫的呼吸交缠在一起，嘴唇热得要化了。徐涓话一说完，裴聿仿佛得到了特别准许，搂他的手臂猛地一收，徐涓的腰差点被勒断，但裴聿没意识到自己太用力了，他几乎浑身发抖，一部分是紧张，另一部分是被刺激的。  
  
徐涓的下唇被他咬住，还没来得及疼，裴聿的唇舌便吮上来，要把他吞了似的，带着一股强装熟练的笨拙劲儿。  
徐涓试图夺回主动权，裴聿却什么技巧都不顾，只管截住他的攻势，咬他、亲他，把自己的情绪都宣泄在这个吻里，难得地展现出了主动的一面。  
  
徐涓答应要教他，便心存几分纵容，让裴聿放开手脚来练习，免得像上次似的，给人家留下心理障碍，以后在床上都不敢动了。  
  
“你轻点。”徐涓小声抱怨，“我又不会跑，你抱这么紧干什么？”  
他在裴聿身上动了动，两条腿分开，和裴聿的缠在一起。  
大腿贴身交蹭，难免会碰到关键部位，徐涓趁裴聿抱着他热吻的时候，手伸到下面去，抓住了裴聿已经勃起的性器。  
  
他第一次亲手掌握裴聿的尺寸，抓住时，下意识想和自己的比较一下，但徐涓忍住了这个奇怪的念头，慢慢地帮裴聿撸动。  
  
裴聿顿时抱得更紧了，怀抱收缩成一小块窄窄的空间，徐涓手脚施展不开，大腿被迫和裴聿的性器紧贴在一起，中间还垫着他的手，姿势实在有点别扭。  
但抱得越紧，那股窒息感就越能刺激神经，徐涓也难以自制地硬了。  
他从裴聿怀里挣脱出来，换了个姿势，侧身躺到裴聿身边。其实往常到了这种时候，他比较喜欢口交，先用嘴弄一遍，再上正菜。但裴聿恐怕干不来这种事，他也不舍得强迫裴聿，只好暂时算了。  
  
徐涓退而求其次，让裴聿用手帮他。  
他自己的手也没闲着，从裴聿的后背一路摸到了腰，再往下，臀、大腿……他把裴聿的身体亲手量一遍，愈发觉得心痒难忍。恰好裴聿手上动作快了些，弄得他低喘一声，险些没把持住。  
  
“……等下。”徐涓气息紊乱，仰在枕头上冲裴聿笑。  
他是有几分暗示的意思，让裴聿给他缓口气，裴聿好像没懂，一双深邃的眼睛直直盯着他，手是放开了，动作却没停，忽然翻身压住了他。  
徐涓没在意，他伸手去够床头柜，想把抽屉里的润滑剂和套拿出来。  
  
但床头柜离他躺的地方有点远，他按着床单往上爬了一段，右手刚摸过去，还没碰到抽屉，裴聿突然扣住他的手腕，把他整个人都拽了回来。  
  
徐涓愣了一下，裴聿看他的表情依然有点害羞，但他们这会儿你摸我我摸你地搞了半天，害羞只剩一层皮了，裴聿比刚才大胆许多，一手按住他的手，另一手压着他的肩膀，然后用膝盖分开他的腿，硬挺的性器往他臀肉上蹭。  
  
“……”徐涓不想重蹈上次的覆辙，忍着脾气道，“裴聿，不是这样的。”  
“不是吗？”裴聿紧张、激动，又脑子发昏，低头亲了亲他道，“可我就想这样抱你，你刚才一冲我笑，我就……”  
裴聿的嗓音低低的，缠绵中带着一丝甜味，他不好意思地说：“……你笑起来真好看，我特别喜欢。”  
  
他从来没这么夸过徐涓，直白又傻气，像个毛头小子。  
徐涓简直被甜晕了，裴聿又来亲他，这个吻是前奏，裴聿亲了没几秒就忍不住动手了。他把徐涓的两只手按得牢牢的，自己挺动腰胯，性器本能地往深处挤，硬是插进徐涓的臀缝里，由那两瓣臀肉夹着他，然后慢慢地抽动了起来。  
“……”  
徐涓惊呆了，他不知道裴聿在网上学了多少垃圾知识点，新手期还没结束就懂得玩花样，竟然按着他搞臀交。  
  
他挣扎了一下，但不仅没把裴聿推开，两人缠得更紧了。  
裴聿的性器像一根烙铁，柱身滚烫，硬得硌人。徐涓想躲，裴聿却把他死死地压在床上，他起不来，也没处退，越挣扎夹得越紧，裴聿明显爽得上头了，趴在他耳边喘粗气，语无伦次地说：“你好软。”  
“……”  
那可不么，谁的屁股不软。徐涓头皮都要炸了，他发现他越纵容、越有所顾忌，不想伤到裴聿，裴聿反而开始放肆了，让他进退两难。  
  
最可恨的是，裴聿的行为无意识，一切做法全凭本能，没和他耍心机。  
徐涓怀疑自己色令智昏了，竟然发不出火。  
也因为裴聿还不算特别过分，没有一举突破他的底线。  
  
但底线这玩意儿，一旦有妥协或犹豫的倾向，它就会变得越来越低。  
裴聿自己爽了半天，终于后知后觉意识到，不能太忽略他，便一边吻他，一边帮他撸。  
  
徐涓被弄得浑身不舒服，快感是有，可裴聿技术太差，有一下没一下的，手轻手重也没个谱，徐涓刚来了点感觉，就被断了。  
徐涓哪受过这种“虐待”，简直欲求不满。  
他憋着股火推裴聿，裴聿却正在兴头上，虽然没真正插进他身体里，动作却一点不含糊，腰挺动得剧烈，模拟性交的频率，一下下用力地撞击着他。  
徐涓恍惚觉得床都在晃，他的身体在床单上被越撞越往上滑，裴聿便把他捞回来，按进怀里再次抱紧。  
  
徐涓从来没有过这种经历，不知道被人操是这种感觉，他只觉得眼前的视野晃得他头晕，他在反复犹豫要不要把裴聿踹下床的过程中失了先机——犹豫太久就相当于默许了，他明白这一点，只是心理上依然不太能接受。  
  
但心理和身体是两码事。  
裴聿出了一身汗，他们下身相贴的地方也有一股黏腻的潮湿感，那根滚烫的性器从他臀缝里滑出、又挤进去，反反复复，把床单都弄湿了一块。  
——徐涓很难相信，他竟然从中体会到了一股羞耻的快感，简直颠覆他的世界观。  
  
但裴聿对他的复杂心情一无所觉，以为他不高兴了：“我做的不好吗，徐涓，你不舒服？”  
“……不、不好！”徐涓在突然加快的速度里艰难地顺了口气，快感来得太迅猛，他情不自禁绷紧了腰。  
“口是心非。”裴聿竟然说，“你的脸都红了。”  
“……”  
“这里也红了。”裴聿低头舔他的锁骨，徐涓想躲都躲不了，裴聿继续往下，沿着他的胸口留下一串清浅的牙印，然后一口含住他的乳头。  
徐涓浑身一颤，猝不及防地射了裴聿一手。  
  
“全身都红了。”裴聿终于找到自信，甜甜蜜蜜地捧住他的脸，和他接吻。  
徐涓刚高潮完，还没缓过劲来，有气无力道：“你的手。”  
裴聿一愣，这才发现自己蹭了他一脸精液：“对不起，我忘了。”  
“……”  
徐涓差点崩溃。  
  
裴聿却像是忽然开窍了，眼神依然很害羞，行为却十分大胆，突然捏住他的下巴，嘴唇贴近，轻轻舔他的脸，然后在他近距离的注视下，一点一点地把他脸上白浊的液体都舔掉了。  
整个过程又慢又色情，裴聿压抑的喘息化成鼻音，配合下身不断撞击的频率，徐涓被舔得浑身颤抖，精神都恍惚了。  
  
裴聿掐住他的腰，又猛烈地动了几十下，最后尽数射在他臀缝里。  
裴聿射精的时候，徐涓被抱得死紧，骨头都要断了。裴聿缓了一会，额头抵着他，突然道：“徐涓，我表现得还行吗？”  
“……”  
他们面贴面，身躯交缠，呼吸不分你我。  
裴聿的双眼闪着亮晶晶的神采，一脸渴望他认可的模样，徐涓内心挣扎了一下，确认自己果真是色令智昏，毫无原则了：“还行，挺好的。”  



End file.
